Es war einmal … oder so ähnlich
by Angie Snape D
Summary: Kapitel 8 "Schneewittchen" ... Diese Kurzgeschichten lehnen sich sowohl an das HP-Universum als auch an die Kinder- und Hausmärchen der Gebrüder Grimm... SS.HG und andere
1. Der gestiefelte Kater

_Mir gehört hier leider nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.  
Aber vielleicht verdiene ich mir das eine oder andere Review? Ich würde mich sehr freuen._

_

* * *

_

Die Drabbles lehnen sich sowohl an das HP-Universum als auch an die Kinder- und Hausmärchen der Gebrüder Grimm,  
indem ich versuche, beide miteinander durch eine markante Szene, menschliche Eigenschaften oder Gegenstände zu verbinden.

**

* * *

**

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - 

**Der gestiefelte Kater ... oder so ähnlich**

Mit großen Augen betrachtete er sein Geschenk.  
Schon so lange hatte er sich diese gewünscht.  
Er zog sich die Stiefel über und stolzierte auf und ab.

„Krummbein, mein gestiefelter Kater, du siehst richtig fesch aus",  
bestaunte ihn Hermine.  
„Geh nur raus und such dir ein hübsches Kätzchen."

Gesagt, getan.  
Kaum dass Krummbein um die nächste Ecke bog...  
da war sie auch schon, oder?

Verführerisch miauend stand Mrs. Norris im Gang,  
völlig entrückt ob der Schönheit des Katers.

Krummbein jedoch machte einen großen Satz und Mrs. Norris lag am Boden.  
‚Wie praktisch doch die Sporen sind', schnurrte er zufrieden und verschwand.

**Ende**

**: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	2. Frau Holle

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Frau Holle ... oder so ähnlich **

Es war ein nasskalter, grauer Winter-Sonntag,   
die Stimmung der Schüler entsprechend auf dem Nullpunkt.

Hermine war auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm,  
als sie Dobby traf.

„Dobby, was tust du hier oben?"

„Dobby hat Auftrag, die Betten am Fenster auszuschütteln."

Hermine wunderte sich, konnte jedoch nicht mit ansehen,  
wie sich der Elf mit den schweren Federbetten mühte.

Hilfsbereit half sie Dobby.  
Plötzlich fing es an zu schneien.  
Aber was war das?  
Es schneite Zitronendrops, Schokofrösche und Bertie Botts Bohnen.

Alle Schüler kamen nach draußen,  
und im Nu herrschte eine fröhliche Stimmung.

Und aus dem obersten Turmfenster  
lächelte ein zufriedener Albus Holle.

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	3. Der Wolf und die sieben Geißlein

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Der Wolf und die sieben Geißlein ... oder so ähnlich**

Obwohl Molly ihre sieben Kinder angewiesen hatte,  
keinen Fremden in ihren Fuchsbau zu lassen,  
war es Ron, der in einem unbedachten Moment die Tür öffnete. 

Als er sah, wem er Einlass gewährte, stockte ihm das Blut in den Adern...  
„Oh, shit, ein Wolf!"

„Rettet euch...!",  
versuchte er, seine Geschwister zu warnen.

Diese stoben schreiend in alle Richtungen,  
um sich zu verstecken.

Der Wolf jedoch suchte gezielt sein Opfer und sprang in den Uhrenkasten.

„Ginny, kannst du nicht einen anderen Treffpunkt wählen?  
Es ist doch recht eng hier drin."

„Ja, Remus, Liebling", hauchte sie zärtlich,  
während sie ihm den Wolfspelz abnahm.

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	4. Rumpelstilzchen

****

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Rumpelstilzchen ... oder so ähnlich**

„Wenn ich ihm heute seinen richtigen Namen sage,  
wird er für immer verschwinden."  
Neville zitterte, als er an dieses Monster dachte.  
„Drei Versuche habe ich...  
andernfalls sind wir alle des Todes."

In der Großen Halle herrschte bedrückende Stille.  
Alle hofften, dass Neville den Namen rechtzeitig würde sagen können.

Einem lauten Plop folgte eine grässliche Stimme:  
„Nun, wie heiße ich?"

„Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf...  
Du-weißt-schon-wer?"

Ein hämisches Lachen erschallte durch die Halle.

„Oder heißt du... Vol...Vol...Voldemort!"

„Das hat dir der Teufel gesagt!", schrie dieser,  
stampfte mit dem Fuß und zerriss sich vor Wut selbst.

Und in der Großen Halle flogen vor Freude die Hüte.

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	5. Hänsel und Gretel

**: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Hänsel und Gretel ... oder so ähnlich**

Feiner Kräuterduft umnebelte ihre Sinne.  
Noch aber fehlte die wichtigste Beimischung.

Kaffeesatz hatte Trelawney prophezeit,  
ein Geschwister-Paar könne sie in den Olymp der Wahrsager führen.

So hielt sie Ron und Ginny gefangen,  
um ihre Körper für dieses Wundermittel zu mästen.

Panisch sahen die Kinder ihr Ende nahen.  
Sollte es keinerlei Rettung geben?

Nachdem Trelawney glaubte, die Kinder wären fett genug,  
öffnete sie den Verschlag,  
trat mit ihrer dicken Brille ganz nahe an Ron heran,  
um seinen...

Ein Schrei und sie fiel in Ohnmacht.

Rons Plan gelang, sie konnten fliehen.

Zurück blieb Trelawney... mit dem Finger von Wurmschwanz in der Hand.

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	6. Rapunzel

_Den Namen „Hermipunzel" habe ich mir von Curlylein aus ihrer Geschichte  
„Der Zauber des Frühlings" bei D & P ausgeborgt._

_Seit Monaten versuche ich, Kontakt zu ihr zu aufzunehmen, leider ohne Erfolg.  
Ich hoffe, dass die Verwendung des Namens trotzdem in Ordnung geht._

* * *

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Rapunzel ... oder so ähnlich**

Dumbledore tobte ob der Beziehung zwischen Severus und Hermipunzel.  
Um jeglichen Kontakt zu unterbinden,  
quartierte er die Gryffindor in einem seiner Turmzimmer ein.

Wie sollte sie nun unbemerkt in die Kerker gelangen?

Heimlich reichte Severus Hermipunzel eine Phiole.  
„Trink das nach dem Abendessen", flüsterte er.

Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit hörte sie leise den Liebsten rufen:  
„Hermipunzel, Hermipunzel, lass dein Haar herunter."

Kaum hatte sie die Worte vernommen,  
begann ihr Haar zu wachsen,  
so lang, dass sie es wie ein Strick aus dem Fenster hielt.

Severus stieg an dem langen Zopf hinauf  
und konnte seine Geliebte glücklich in die Arme schließen.

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	7. Rotkäppchen

_Mit diesem Drabble sende ich tausend Grüße an DEN Jäger und wünsche ihm einen schönen Herrentag. _

* * *

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Rotkäppchen ... oder so ähnlich**

Die kranke Minerva McGonagall hatte sich zur Genesung  
in ihr privates Häuschen außerhalb Hogwarts zurückgezogen.

Hermine wollte sie besuchen und begab sich auf den Weg.

Dort angekommen, erschrak sie heftig.  
Im Bett lag ein riesengroßer, struppiger Wolf und schlief...  
in seinem Bauch die Hauslehrerin leise wimmernd.

Zum Glück kam gerade Hagrid, der Jäger, des Wegs.  
Vorsichtig schnitt er den Bauch des Wolfes auf,  
und konnte Minerva unverletzt retten.

Als der Wolf erwachte, stolperte dieser nach draußen  
und fiel kopfüber in den Brunnen.

Sie hörten nur noch: „...ich dachte, es wäre McGonagall,  
dabei sind es nur harte Kekse von diesem Jäger..."

**Ende**

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


	8. Schneewittchen

**- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

**Schneewittchen ... oder so ähnlich**

Niemand wusste, wie es geschah...  
Mitten im Kampf war Hermine in todähnlichen Schlaf gefallen.

Severus war verzweifelt und bat Poppy,  
Hermine in seine Kerker mitnehmen zu dürfen.  
Unermüdlich forschte er nach einem Gegentrank und  
nur ihre Nähe könnte ihm die nötige Durchhaltekraft verleihen.

Widerwillig stimmte Poppy zu.

Hermines Freunde jedoch bestanden darauf,  
eigenhändig den gläsernen Sarg hinunterzutragen.

Behutsam stiegen sie die verzauberten Treppen hinab.

Plötzlich geriet Neville ins Straucheln,  
und der Sarg polterte zu Boden.

Doch dann das Wunder:  
ein Husten  
und ein kleines Stückchen vergifteten Apfels kam zum Vorschein.

Hermine war erwacht und schmiegte sich überglücklich in Severus' Arme.

**Ende**

**: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**


End file.
